Let Me Entertain 'ya Until You Scream
by KrystalKayne
Summary: It was bound to happen. SEQUEL TO "Just Slither Away" ONESHOT!


_Sighing quietly to herself, Natalya pushed through the door of the conference room where the WWE New Year's Party was being held. Lowering her gaze to her outfit a moment, her dark green eyes scanned over her clothing briefly. A tight-fitting black, strapless, button up dress, and what many people would refer to as 'stripper' heels. Pushing her lips to the side, she came to a realization that it probably wasn't the best outfit to wear. Oh well? Huffing out lightly, she lifted her head and scanned the room, she was looking for someone but she couldn't find him. Thank god. A small smile appeared on the divas lips as a wave of relief ran through her body. With that, she walked down the small set of steps and towards a small group of people – namely Bret, David and a couple of her friends._

* * *

_Laughing rather loudly with Ted DiBiase, Randy Orton pushed through the same door that Natalya had only a few minutes ago. A large smile fixated on the superstars lips until his eyes fell on the pink-haired vixen. Chewing on the inside of his lip lightly, he knew this was not a good thing – well, it could be but still. Watching her movements for a moment, the Viper wandered in the opposite direction, hoping like hell that she wouldn't end up near him. Umming, and Ahhing at the right times when the young DiBiase spoke, he found himself not able to tear his gaze away. Boy, this was gonna be a very, very long night. But for about an hour, they managed not to rub shoulders, but that very quickly changed..._

* * *

"C'mon, pair up everybody..."

_Stephanie yelled as the countdown on the TV began.. 10.. 9.. 8.. It seemed like it was taking forever, well, for Natalya and Randy it was. Finding themselves suddenly shoved next to each other, the pair just stood there rather awkwardly. Randy brought his hand to the back of his head, rubbing it lightly as Natalya twirled a lock of hair around her fingers, why couldn't she have found a friend who she could kiss just for the fun of it? Damn them for all having boyfriends... Glancing up at the Viper occasionally, she suddenly felt uneasy, considering past experiences with the superstar, god knows what was gonna happen. A small smirk ran across his lips as he caught the diva looking at him. Looking away for a moment, he caught a glimpse of the clock. 5. Was that all? Rolling his dark eyes, he turned his body slightly and found himself in front of Natalya, looking down at her somewhat, his eyes locking with hers. Why she was captivated by the superstars stare, the diva had no idea. Biting down on her lip lightly, she bowed her head briefly as she took a deep breath. All of a sudden the butterflies began to rise up in her stomach, resisting the urge to smirk, she kept her bite on her lip. Breathing in deeply, she felt her head lifted with Randy's finger tip. She practically melted at that point._

"We may as well ya know... We're the only two without a partner.."

_He murmured with a seemingly innocent grin on his lips as he tilted his head to the side, gently running the back of his hand down the side of the Neidhart's cheek. Closing her eyes momentarily, Nat exhaled deeply at Randy's touch. Pursing her lips out into a slight pout, she reopened her eyes and gave him a rather playful stare._

"I.. I.. guess..."

_The blonde stuttered slightly, watching the clock carefully as the countdown finally ended. Feeling the superstars arms wrap around her waist tightly, she allowed her body to be pulled into his. Allowing a quiet 'Humph' sound to pass her lips the diva's pout deepened slightly. Her eyes suddenly shot to the flashing of fireworks outside, biting down on her lip innocently, she watched as Randy's face lowered to hers. Meshing their lips together, the diva inhaled deeply as she felt the superstar tilt her backwards. Her eyes slowly fell shut as her knees went weak. Moving her mouth in rhythm to Randy's, slipping her tongue into his mouth allowing it to wrestle with his. Her breathing suddenly became heavy, and Randy knew it. Smirking in to their elongated kiss, the superstar ran his hand slowly up her thigh, lifting her leg up as he continued to tilt her backwards. Exhaling slightly, she relaxed into the superstars arms, she was giving it, she just couldn't hold in her feelings anymore. Pushing her body into his lightly into his, she ran her hands slowly up the superstars back and under his shirt, softly tingling his skin with the tips of her acrylics. Gasping slightly as she felt his lips torn away from hers, she quickly righted herself as the rest of the room began to cheer, blushing lightly, Natalya gently grabbed at her hair as she gained control of her breathing._

"...That was... Amazing..."

_He whispered quietly as he gently nibbled on her ear lobe, they both wanted more than just a kiss, they knew that after numerous experiences of one or the other being jumped in the middle of hallways would soon lead to something more. It was when that was the question, and it looked like that questioned would soon be answered. _

"I have to agree with you there..."

_The Canadian purred lowly, biting down on her lip roughly as she tilted her head to the side. Huffing a gentle sigh, she loosely wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her hands on his upper back, as he grabbed a hold of her hips and pulled her in close to his body. Glancing around briefly, Randy, bent down, grabbing a hold of Natalya's thighs and hoisted her up into the air. Squeaking loudly, she wrapped her legs tightly around his midsection to make sure she wouldn't fall as she gently rested her arms around his neck. Her dark green eyes found themselves captivated in Orton's dark, seemingly heartless eyes as the pair stood oblivious in the middle of the room. Unaware of the looks they were getting from the other superstars and divas, with Natalya in his arms, Randy walked out of the conference room, using his back to push through the doors as he softly pushed his lips against hers again, but only briefly before he made his way over to the elevator that would eventually arrive at his floor._

"...You sure you wanna do this?"

_The Neidhart questioned, tilting her head to the side as she bit down roughly on her lip as the doors opened. Smirking slightly, Randy stepped into the elevator, pressing a button before he gently pinned her to the wall of the small room, pressing his lips against the skin that covered her neck teasingly. Closing her eyes for a moment, the Viper inhaled deeply before he pressed his lips back against hers._

"Of course..."

_He murmured, his tone of voice rather gruff and husky. Clenching her jaw tightly, the blonde allowed a quiet purr to emit from her throat, a large grin appearing on her lips as the doors opened again._

"Shall we?"

_She whispered teasingly into the superstars lips, pushing her body up against his lightly as she arched her back off of the wall. Nodding in reply, Randy pulled Natalya off of the wall, wrapping his arms tighter around her body, pressing his lips to her jaw line lightly as he exited the elevator, keeping an eye on the number of the doors as he walked, biting down on her lower lip roughly as he pulled away from the kiss, slamming her back against the wall beside the door that would lead to his room. Groaning lowly as he back hit the wall, Nat's breathing rate increased slightly as she gently grabbed at her hair, trailing her tongue along her teeth as his body pinned her to the wall. Using a free hand, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his room key, unlocking the door, he pulled her off the wall, slamming her back into it once again before carrying her into his room. Shutting and locking the door behind him, he dropped his key on the table before carrying her over to the bed. Finding her mind running wild on her, she softly caressed the superstars face with the palm of her hand before she ran her hands down his chest to the belt of his jeans, unbuckling it and with one quick pull, she whipped the belt out of its place and dropping it to the floor. Smirking into Randy's lips, she began to slowly unbutton his shirt, softly grazing his skin with her acrylics as she got to the last button. _

"...Someone's eager..."

_The superstar murmured, trailing his lips down her jaw line and neck before he began to nibble the skin on her collar bone as his hands ran up and down her back slowly, somewhat clawing away at her clothing. _

"Looks who's talking"

_She purred, tilting her head to the side as she leaned away from Randy, hanging off of his neck as his hands ran around to her stomach and slowly began to undo the buttons of her dress, getting to the last one, the dress fell away from the divas body and to the floor and like every time, his eyes were drawn to one place... her chest. Shrugging his shirt of his shoulders, he wrapped his muscular arms tightly around her small frame before practically throwing her on the bed. Bracing herself slightly, the blonde lent back on her hands as she pushed herself up off the bed with a slightly innocent grin on her face. _

"Take them off"

_She exclaimed, biting down on her finger lightly as she watched Orton slowly unzip and pull down his jeans and boxers. Laughing a slightly evil laugh, the Calgarian crawled over to the end of the bed, getting up on her knees and pushed her lips softly against his chest, slowly making her way to his lips. Huffing out slightly she felt her back pushed back against the bed, bearing all of the superstars weight on top of her made it a little harder to breath, but she didn't care. He took her breath away anyways. Running her fingertips slowly up the superstars spine, she lifted her hips off the bed, only to have them fall back down when Randy pushed down on her stomach with his hands._

"...You're mine..."

_He smirked, running his tongue slowly along her skin before teasing her sides with his fingertips. Giggling childishly as she felt Randy's fingertips on her sides, she scrunched up her face and poked out her tongue playfully. Dammit, he now knew she was ticklish. The superstar chuckled sadistically as her continued to tease her skin, this was an even newer form of torture.. Perfect. _

"Stop!"

_Nat begged, pushing her bottom lip out into a childish and innocent pout as she tried to push the superstars hands away, but they only went back. _

"Never..."

_He whispered as he lowered his face, leaning his forehead lightly against hers, breathing heavily on her skin before planting his lips on her again, running his hand down to the band of her underwear, pushing it down her hip a small way, resting his other hand under her back as the pair shared a passionate kiss, both of their eyes falling closed for a moment. _

"I... Want... You..."

_Nat exclaimed, adding a slight moan to the end of her words as she felt Randy pressing against her thigh, her body was heating up slightly as she trailed her tongue over her upper lip slowly. Sniggering lowly, Orton used his finger to tilt the divas hair to the side, attacking her skin with his lips again. Feeling her chest heave as he nibbled on her skin, the blonde ran her hand up her side slowly, her chest tightened slightly, pressing her lips together, the blonde let out a loud moan. _

"You're too easy to get off..."

_He smirked, pulling back slightly as he trailed his lips over her chest and down her stomach, pausing as he got to the spot just above her underwear, and with that, her used his teeth to skilfully pull them off. Pouting slightly, Natalya tilted her head to the side slightly as she felt his hands running between her legs, she felt like a helpless puppy at this point, she knew there would be nothing she could do stop him once he got started._

"...You say it like it's a bad thing..."

_She purred, spreading her legs slightly as Randy sat back on his legs, licking his lips slowly before grabbing a hold of the divas hips and roughly pushing himself inside her, staying there for a moment, allowing her some breathing space. Arching her back, the Neidhart allowed a rather loud moan to pass her lips as her hip lifted off the bed – all this happening with him going inside. Taking a few deep breaths, she grabbed her hair softly before staring deep into his eyes._

"Hit me baby!"

_With that, Randy began to slowly thrust in an out of the diva, whimpering quietly, her hips began to slowly move in rhythm to his thrusts. Her body rocked slowly at first, her moans rather quiet, her eyes were fixed on the superstars face, she noticed something change, an almost evil glint appeared in his eyes. Not that she was scared, more confused of anything, then she realized why... Feeling his grip tighten on her sides she felt his thrusting getting harder, and faster. Going in deeper, and deeper every time. The Calgarian clenched her jaw tightly as she arched her back off the bed, this was an unbearable pleasure, she'd never felt like this before, biting down on her lip roughly, she felt her body shudder slightly before letting out a loud scream as her entire body shook. God.. It had to be torture, it just had to be. Biting down on her lip roughly, she tried to breathe in deeply but it was hindered as she felt Randy press his lips to hers. He was making it incredibly hard for her to do anything, how was he doing it! _

"...Looks like I just did..."

_He muttered evilly, pausing in his thrusting for a moment so he could kiss her, just kiss her. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, Orton ran his hand slowly up her body before lifting her up off the bed slightly, making sure he was as deep inside as possible before he pulled her body close to his. _

"You're the definition of perfection me love..."

_Randy stated, biting down on Nat's lower lip lightly before pushing her roughly back into the bed. Trailing his hands down her stomach, he once again grabbed a hold of her hips and thrusted into her again. This time, he did it as fast and as hard as he good, he was determined to get her screaming again before he reached his climax... It didn't take very long. Grabbing at her hair roughly, Natalya screamed loudly again, her jaw clenching slightly as she shut her eyes. Her chest heaved as she whimpered quietly – there was no stopping him, he was truely a monster._

"Ohh... God.. Ra.. Randy!"

_She exclaimed, grabbing his arms tightly as she moved her hips into him lightly. He'd made her scream twice already, he had to be near.. he just had to be. Throwing her head back, the diva moved her hips faster than Randy's thrusting, it had worked to. Pulling the diva into him, he held her in placed as he moaned loudly, releasing himself deep inside the diva, throwing his head back, the superstar rode out his orgasm – it only made it all the more pleasurable for the Neidhart. Moaning loudly, she felt her body suddenly relax as Randy fell on top of her. The pair panted heavily as they laid there in nearly complete silence. Flipping them over, Randy allowed a small smirk to run across his lips as he gasped for air, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, the Canadian rested her head on his chest. She was utterly speechless, she didn't know what to say._

"Wow..."

_Other than that of course. Letting her legs fall either side of Randy's, she lifted her head slightly and pressed her lips to his._

"...I made you scream first"

_The superstar sniggered, running his tongue slowly over her lower lip._

"There's always next time..."

_Nat purred lowly into his lips, running her fingertips back through her hair as sweat drops began to trickle down the side of her face._

"So there's gonna be a next time, huh!"

_Randy questioned with a small, sadistic smirk, softly brushing the divas hair behind her ear. Pushing away from the superstar, Natalya adjusted the tightness of her bra which surprisingly hadn't been ripped off in the process of everything. Getting to her feet, she gathered her clothing and slowly put it back on, leaving the top button of her dress undone._

"Definitely!"

_With that, the Neidhart blew the superstars a kiss before walking out of his hotel room door. Now she had to figure out how to tell everyone where she'd been for the past god knows how long..._


End file.
